I Need a drink
by Nerisa
Summary: Tony usually doesn't dwell on the past, he uses it to illustrate a point. And that's that. But from time to time our past spits out something that cannot be ignored. And then…We need to haw a drink. Slash! SLASH ! Bruce/Tony ,Wayne/Stark
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is part one of my story, don't fell alarmed there was no prequel to this, the whole situation while be tolled in flash backs as the story progresses forward.  
Sorry fore the grammar I Tride my best At this.

Movie-wers

TonyxBruce

Haw funn and Plz comment I want to know if you want me to continue writing.

-I NEED a DRINK-

Obadiah waited for the men to load the youngster in to his black Limousine. Morbid and looming it did not bring on any good associations to mind.  
He had to admit the boy had spirit. Whit a little bit more knowledge he could've taken down the body gourds down. Purring himself a glass of vodka, and ice he waited.  
Bruce was tossed on the back set like a sack.  
- calm down boy...where not her to drive you to the bay…you're not getting a pair of concrete moccasins...no point of getting unpleasant…cola? Vodka? Cola with vodka? - He boomed with his fatherly voice and a smile plastered on to his face.  
- Not that you gave me a reason to think differently...- Bruce barked at him  
- Boy honestly you could've gone peacefully.  
Bruce looked at him unknowingly for the first time ever using his future Bat glare  
-I'm calling Tony…-He answered slowly with a sickening smile. Retching for his pocket he felt the older man coming over to him and placing a hand over his hest.  
-Listen kid...we both know this is not going to work…I'm prepared to give you what you want provided…you...disappear from Starks life...now and fore ever...you don't comeback in a year not in two…not newer…ore ells  
-Ells what..? – Bruce snort  
Obadiah toke back his hand sat back whit a smile.  
-Or I'm going to send you back to Gotham...  
Bruce felt like his whole body froze. Blood, Heart, brain…all.  
-What?-He asked breathlessly.  
-You foot I would not fine out?-He spread his hands laughing. –Kid…it's my job to know...  
-…Fine-Bruce nodded sitting more comfortably to face the old man.-…I want a ticket to Tibet…and 300dolars worth of there currency  
-Done…-Stane smiled.  
-And…-Bruce went silent fore a moment-Tony never finds out bout me and Gotham…  
-That is beneficial to us both I believe. –He smiled.  
-Not necessarily…-Bruce eyed him.-I will come back to Gotham...in time…and I don't want to, neither him nor you in my city.  
Obadiah also went silent. He clasped his hands together and drilled the younger boy whit his ayes before bursting in to a forced laugh.  
-You drive a hard barging mister Wayne…-he laughed.-fine…fine…as lounge as I haw a say in it...well…refrain from investing in Gotham…

The rest of the ride went in silence, only once Bruce asked fore a pen and a sheet of paper. He wanted to write a few words to Tony. Obadiah agreed. Both of them knew this massage while never be seen. But it was an act of redemption…

Never in his life had he felt so close to breaking his promise like now at the air port. Obadiah genes had led him al the way in and never left his side until he boarded the plain.

-I'm sorry Tony…you deserve better.-Bruce whispered dragging his fingers over the glass window.

Obadiah Stane opened up the not to Tony and smiled sardonically before folding it neatly and placing it in his pocket. No one would ever know.

Years later Pepper Pots was looking true the documents left by the deceased now Obadiah stain. In his files she found disturbing amounts of photos of a young man, obviously taken from a hidden place .She eyed whit disbelieve as the boy and Tony kissed ,laughed and shard moments. She nearly burs out laughing as she looked true a short video where the boy actually switches Toni's vodka and sprit in to regular sprite.  
And then she found it a news clipping "Bruce Wayne, pronounced dead" and the photo of the boy crossed whit a red marker.  
-Oh my god…he had him killed…-She breathed terrified. Her hands trembled. If Obadiah had this boy assassinated then...how many died before? Gathering up the photos and death certificate she flew to find Tony.

Tony was on top of the world he was a hero he was sexy and rich…and...And Pepper just came crashing down the stairs to his workshop like a mini tornado on high hills sending documents photos and other stuff all around the floor. WTF?!  
-Pep...you okay...-He ran out of the workshop, before he cud do anything ells Peper throws herself at him stabbing his arms whit her perfectly manicure nails ,like some sort of wounded animal. Sobbing. Once more…WTF?!  
-oh god Tony...Stane was a sick fuck...  
-pep...-Okay…nothing new. Why the hell is she so emotional over this? Feh women, go guess…  
-he was sicker than any of us knew… I just was...and I found…-she was gesticulating now picking up franticly the Peppers.  
-Pep…-I wonder if I created a woman "translator" would it guarantee me a Nobel Prize. He foot watching her whit an unhidden amusement.  
-he had him killed Tony! Oh my god I'm so sorry...-she hugged him and Tony froze. Wtf? Cud it be Obadiah had a hand in his father death? It was the only and the most logical assumption. But than again why the panic? Its don, and over.  
-ah...okay...am...Pepper...am…sit down...and…slowly…explain...what…who...where…and…why do I care...  
-oh Tony…he killed you is boyfriend…  
-my what?  
Pepper picked up a photo from the floor and handed it to him. It was a strange moment of nostalgia. Like finding an old discarded toy, all the good memories flooded back, it was exhilarating and then came the hard fist of reality. The boy that …he loved the face voice and smell that he tried to never ever to remember after he left. It all came back and dragged him down in to a dark pit of "what cued haw been". He crushed the photo in his hands. Emotions morphed from sorrow to anger.  
-Pep...you want a drink? Because I want...no fuck that I NEED! A drink..  
He said breathlessly walking upstairs. Not spearing the woman a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper sat and steered at the tethered picture Tony pulled out from some old notebook, it was falling apart in her hands . in some places the old Polaroid was nearly white from constant finger rubbing. Bent and tat herd it smelled like car oil. But even a blind man would se how happy the two teens in it are. All do one of them was match more reserved than the one keeling over from laughter.

-So…his name was Malone…?

-That's what he told me…

The room was silent for a moment whit the exception office creaking and taping on the walls of Tonis glass. Staring in to the amber liquid whit…no emotions, tony started to reminisce

-We met at stark enterprise. Believe it ore not he was a janitor in the complex.

-Tony...You do know his the second most wealthy men in the world to you and Bill.G.

-Pep...Im telling you how it was…its him-he pointed at the photo.-J.A.R.W.I.S ran a computer simulation, compeered his facial structure to that of Bruce Wayne…its him!-no that tony needed a machine to tell him that.

-Okay okay…from the beginning…

-Heh key…I met him when I was…20…no wait 21 I just started work in stark enterprise in the new tech division. My father was…stile the heed of the company, he gave me work just so I wouldn't go embers him…you know by getting the pictures of my naked drunken ass in the news

-Ah I so appreciate you left that for ME…-she huffed, tony had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

Flash back

Tony sat in the dim room plans of an expensive mecha arm tossed to the side and covered whit a greasy pizza box. He was far to busy flirting whit a Victoria sacred model online, via web cam.

-So Valery…is that a bra from the new collection?-he teased.-weary….nice-he licked his lips.

-Ah Tonyyy..-she giggled –u ar sweet…but I hw to go..

-Aw common, if you miss one photo session to play nasty whit me no ones going to notice…

She giggled again. Honestly if not her tits and that tantalizing ass he would never ever speak to her. The sound of her voice ,and that broken disfigured English she was using was like nails dragging on a blackboard fore him. Thank god the sex was god.

-Aut Ve I'm bored…I haw nothing to do.-he wined, as he said that there was a loud crash in the corridor.- what the…?

-ah it seems something to do has found u, no? Bay tony- she smiled and gave him the last god image of her breasts before shutting the net cam off.

-Aw hell…I'm going to kill some one.-Tony groaned falling back, limply in to his chair.

-eh..m…might as well- he muttered looking at the door. Standing up he walked to per out side. Whistling to his self he rounded the corner and froze.

In the middle of the corridor on the wet floor next to the owner turned bucket laid a peel sick looking guy. And he looked really sick, unconscious sick fore the mater.

-hey hey…-stepping closer he poked the boy whit the tip of his shoe. No reaction. -Great...so I haw to knell in the stinky water…-he sighed annoyed bending down. Placing a hand on the kids face to cheek berthing and pulls. At the same time he ogled the guy.

-hymf…not bad…not bad at all-the kid cud make a god wing man. Rody was okay but since he went "steady" he was no help. He was a bout to open the boy says to cheek his pupils. When they snapped open on there own and Tony found himself thrown on to the wet floor whit a weary undignified girlish yelp.

-Hey what the hell!? I'm trying to help you lunatic!

The boy stared at him whit the most striking still blue ayes he ever saw. there were…liquid metal being purred out of a blacksmiths pot straight in to cold water.

-I'm…sorry-he admitted finally. A soft charming voice whit just a hint of something a kind to an British accent tickled Tony's nerves.

-…hey…its nothing…glad you woke, was afraid id haw to cal an ambulance.-Tony smiled standing up. He turned the bucket back up –mane did you make a mess hear.

-I…a...I'm sorry, ill clan it up in a flash.- the boy tried to get up but his legs simply gave out .thankfully Tony was there to catch his hand and hoist him towards himself this time. Taking the boy in to his arms he tried to not contemplate how nicely there body's fit together.

- Hell has a cold front coming in if you are…

-Its my job.

-So?

-I'm doing it- the boy answered stubbornly standing up proudly.

-A no your not. You nearly keeled over, and I don't thing its sanitary to polish the floor whit you're face…-thinking fore a moment he added-unless it's a fetish then ill live you to it.

The boy stared at him for a minute before starting to laugh.

-Ah…so this it the new your humor I herd a bout.

-Nah this is MY humor.

-And you would be?

-Tony…Tony stark-And he watched as the boy got peeler whiten minutes , fearing he while fain t again Tony grabbed him by the shoulder.-and as the bosses kid I'm saying you're going to take a lunch brake whit me.

End of flashback

Pepper listened and node her head.

-So…he threw you face first in to the ground and…you took him on lunch date? So Being Ironman is a fetish related thing?

-ahahaha Pep…weary funny…he was a pretty man.

-You men handsome?

-mm yeh that would fit…any how I had...plans fore him.

-I'm afraid to ask…

-Hill out, for once it didn't actually start whit wanting sex…wheel...not sex whit him any how…

Flashback

After dragging the younger male whit him to his privet lab tony gleefully started to throw a round the papers, blueprints empty candy bar wraps in every direction trying to find his phone.

-So…you want pizza whit what? Don't answer you're so thin will take one big whit everything.

He talked…mainly to him self. While behind him the boy picked up the papers segregated them, rolled up the prints and thrown away the liter.

-Found it! Whoa…what did you do?!- Tony was looking a round the room surprised. It was…seemingly clean.

-I clend this place…you're living in a pig steed.

-ah...no-I'm-not.

The boy crossed his arms and glared at tony

-Okay…maybe it was a bit…disorganizes.

- A bit?

-…fine a lot…

Tony sat down by the computer whit a huf. As it letter turned out the boy was barely 19 or so he claimed, And frankly he was brilliant. Why the hell did he end up moping the floor was any ones guess. He was also a humanitarian, In Tony's opinion that was a cute novelty, like virginity.

He was sorely disappointed when after a box of pizza the boy actually stood up and wanted to go back to work.

-hey com on…stay…I'm bored.

-I haw to work Anthony- he said smiling ,and tony felt something stirring in his stomach- if I don't work I cant ever repay you fore the pizza.

-ah…^^; hey you don't haw to..imen..com on its just pizza.

-thank any how.

He was a bout to disappear when something donned on tony.

-hey wait!...what's you're name?

The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

-ah…Marcus…Malone.


End file.
